The Newborn Clinical Research Core supports clinical research activities of the following SCOR projects: Project 0048 (Pulmonary Surfactant Associated Proteins and Related C-Type Lectins in the Lung: Their Role in Lung Development, Injury and Repair), Project 0023 (Effects of Vitamin A on the Regulation of Lung Epithelial Differentiation), and Project 0049 (Physiologic Effects of Surfactant Treatment in Human Premature Infants). The Core provides 1) access to the clinical facility and patient population, 2) clinical data management services, 3) physiological testing procedure, and 4) specimen collection and preparation.